


Could a Plain Jane Like Me Actually Star in a Shoujo with Tarzan!?

by Nanostin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tropes, the story of the killing game is treated lightheartedly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: A pairing between the mastermind of a killing game and a Tarzan full of manners isn't plain at all.Collection of one-shots and drabbles of the pairing between Tsumugi and Gonta.





	1. Running Late

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Tsumugi shut off her alarm clock and sat up on her bed, stretching her arms. It’s now the third day of the killing game, and during the second day, Kirumi had made it her duty to make breakfast, lunch, and dinner for everyone at the proper time. She yawned and itched her head as she glanced at her clock and was hit with a realization:

“I’m late for breakfast!”

As she stumbled through the morning procedures and ran out the dorm building, she wished that she had a toast in her mouth to mimic the common anime trope. Of course, if she did have a toast in her mouth, then she wouldn’t be running late for breakfast.

She turned to her left and bumped face first into what felt like a newly built wall, causing her to fall straight on her behind right on the bricked pathway, mildly twisting her ankle along the process. This is certainly not how the anime trope goes, but maybe once she looked up, she’ll be met with a handsome man who would be holding his hand out for her. But instead, once raising her face, she was met with a giant, whose eyes seem to glow an intense flame of red as they pierced down on her.

Tsumugi tensed up and shot out bullets of sweat. ‘This is not how the anime trope goes, it’s not how it goes at all! This is a major sign of being the first victim in the fifty-third game of Danganronpa, a total death flag! The people down at the office told me nothing-’

“Oh, Gonta’s so sorry!” the giant apologized. A large hand was extended towards her.

‘Oh, it’s just Gonta, the buff character of this game. I didn’t work on his character at all so I don’t know how he’ll turn out, but he seems alright…’ she thought as she let him take a hold of her hand and lift her off the ground.

The man had a large smile on his face and swayed a little out of happiness. “You seem happy for a setting like this, did something good happen?” Tsumugi asked out of curiosity.

“Gonta is happy to help out a lady! This makes Gonta’s goal of becoming a gentleman one step closer!” he beamed, eyes sparkling passionately.

Tsumugi felt her heart skip a beat at his warm and innocent glow. ‘No way, his pure goal, the small flowery aura he brings around him, he is… he is… he is a precious boy!’

Then she remembered, “Ah, wait, I’m late for breakfast!”

“Oh yeah, Gonta is too!” being late for something not too important, Gonta’s jaw still dropped in terror. Tsumugi tried to run but realized that her ankle hurt to even walk with. She didn’t have to deal with this problem and suck up the pain, though, for Gonta swooped her up bridal style and began to hurdle to the dining hall.

Tsumugi was going to point out how it’s not gentleman-like to pick up a girl without permission but decided to tell him that some other time. After all, this avoided her having to ask him to carry her, and he was a really great help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shipping should be more popular, or at least let it be a thing.
> 
> I'm going to make it a thing.


	2. Perfect Team

“Gonta, would you like to cosplay with me as a pokemon?” Tsumugi asked eagerly.

“Cosplay? That's the special dress up that Tsumugi do, right?” Gonta asked.

“Yes, we'd look really cool! I'll be stufful and you could be bewear.”

“Can Gonta be a butterfree instead? Gonta believe it a really cute bug.”

Tsumugi thought about it, “Uhh… Well, I guess I could be a bug catcher, or…” an idea came to mind and her eyes sparkled, “Ah, I got it!”

Having not earned her lab yet, Tsumugi had no choice but to do the cosplays in her room. She designed the costume in what is called a “gijinka”, which is basically humanizing something that isn't human, for she was limited with supplies and couldn't make an actual suit. This didn't matter much, for the designs, in her opinion, are still cute.

Once Gonta was presented with his outfit, he excitedly went to his room to put it on, and was delighted at how the costume looked “gentlemanly”.

Tsumugi stepped out of her room fully dressed in her pink butterfree costume and met up with Gonta outside. There, they took photos, Kirumi being of some assistance of being the photographer.

They are butterfrees in love and it feels fitting, and the cosplayer's glad that she went with this idea instead of the original.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's *almost* a drabble! Anyways, just in case you've never watched Pokémon before, there's an episode where this normal butterfree hooks up with a pink butterfree, and from my knowledge, that's the only time that a butterfree has ever appeared pink.


	3. Seeking a Partner, a Role-play Partner

Sometimes when people are stuck in a prison, they tend to grow bored and decide to do something to cure their boredom, even if that something is irrational, especially if that something includes a passion of theirs...

“Kiibo, look, it's not that hard, all you have to do is find a way to get to the roof and rescue me!” Tsumugi huffed.

“It's not that simple you know! And it's completely dangerous! How'd you get up there in the first place?” Kiibo asked, his nerve drive running rapidly.

From the distance they were at from one another, they had to shout to get the other to hear, for Kiibo is standing near the broken school, looking up at the trim of the roof where Tsumugi’s legs dangled.

“Bowser kidnapped me and placed me here,” the cosplayer answered.

“No, I mean how did you actually get up there?”

Tsumugi doesn't like to break from role-play very often, but since Kiibo is too distracted to play his role of Mario, she replied, “I plainly asked Monokuma to hold me up here by using his arms that stretches like a fire hose, and he said ‘That’s the sixth time you've asked, dang it! I'll do it, but if you die, I'm not making any trial for ‘ya!’”

That's not true, what really happened is that she went through all the stairs until she reached the top, but since not even the third floor has been unlocked, she can't tell him that.

“Alright, so why do I have to be Mario?” Kiibo questioned. He's asking so many questions that Tsumugi’s starting to grow impatient. She pointed at him frustratingly and yet passionately, “Because Gonta is playing as Bowser and you're the only one I found who's not busy! Besides, you're meant to be the hero!”

It must have made him feel special to be called a ‘hero’ because he suddenly consented on role-playing. “Well, okay! Let me just load a database of this ‘Mario’ character,” Kiibo blushed proudly and began to search and load the database of ‘Mario’, his pupils disappearing. He was now in another place, and Tsumugi will have to wait for him to finish.

As he was doing so, she spotted Gonta walking close by the robot and not by Monokuma, who he was supposed to be guarding since the bear is the key to saving her.

He looked up at her and his eyes widened in terror. He yelped, “Tsumugi!? What you doing up there!? It dangerous!”

It seems he already forgot what it is they're doing, including the role he's supposed to play. But this didn't bother Tsumugi so much since she's patient with him. She began to explain, “We already discussed this Gonta, I need to be in a place that's hard to reach so-”

Just as she was talking, part of the cement of the roof broke off and she felt herself slip. As she fell down, she felt her heart rise up. ‘What was I thinking to decide to go on the roof of an old, broken down building? I'm going to fall, I'm going to fall and break a bone or worse, actually die. I can't die yet, not in this chapter, I'm going to ruin Danganronpa!’ tears began to run down her face and she shut her eyes tight, ‘No, no, no! I-’

She fell in what seemed hard to her and yet meaty. Opening her eyes, she saw a completely worried face of the entomologist. He has caught her in a way that has him squeezing her. “Are you okay!?” he asked in concern.

“G-Gonta…” the cosplayer’s hand trembled heavily as she clutched onto his chest, “You're definitely best boy…”

“Don’t do dangerous things again! If you get hurt, everyone will be sad!” his tone is surprisingly demandable, and Tsumugi realized that she was being scowled for her reckless action out of complete worry.

“It's okay, I'll make sure to stay completely safe for now, nothing over-the-top for a plain Jane like me,” she assured him.

“Promise?”

“Promise.” 

She thought, ‘I won't do anything that'll risk my safety for now on for the sake of Danganronpa! And…and for Gonta, as well, if he's going to worry this much…’

She’s surprised that Gonta would worry about a boring side character like her, but she wasn't too surprised since it was the giant’s character to care for everyone; he's just acting that way because he's programmed to act that way, she knows.

“It's-a me, Mario!” the sudden voice with an Italian accent made both of the student's heart jump, “Don't worry Princess Peach, I'll save you!”

Tsumugi, although not as passionate, decided to continue the role-play. “Actually, Mario, you're pretty late for that, Bowser already saved me.”

“What!? But… But that's not how the story’s supposed to go,” if Kiibo was actually Mario right now, he basically broke the fourth wall.

“You’re right, that's not how the story’s supposed to go, but…” Tsumugi thought to herself a little and responded, “But it's fine, it's only a role-play.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just came back from a country and now I'm tired...does it show in my writing? I'm sure it does, but I was such in a Gontsum mood that I wrote this anyways.


End file.
